Longing
by Gintomi
Summary: Last chapter is in! Thank you all so much for reading! - Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Sesshoumaru, Kohaku, Rin, and a few new characters have decided to live their lives regardless of the threat Naraku brings. There's romance, adventure, and more!
1. Chapter 1 Simplicity

**Chapter One – Simplicity**

_THREE YEARS SINCE KAGOME FIRST CAME THROUGH THE BONE EATERS WELL_

Inuyasha stood anxiously in the field surrounded by the forest. The air was still warm from the summers' day as he stood under the light of the moon, waiting. "Relax … they'll be here soon" he said as a breeze brushed the silver hair out of his eyes "She wouldn't back out now."

A few more moments passed before he heard the sound of his friends at the edge of the forest entering into the field.

"Ouch!" Inuyasha slapped his check "Myouga for the love of … "

"I'm sorry Master Inuyasha! I wanted a little snack to calm my nerves before the festivities begin."

Inuyasha spoke through his teeth "No more eating until AFTER the ceremony, or so help me I'll pound you halfway to Hell, got that?!"

"Yes My Lord!! It wont happen again!"

"Inuyasha, don't take your nerves out on Myouga, after all he's a flea, what where you expecting?" Miroku placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Everything is as it should be. Stop worrying."

Inuyasha took a deep breath "Thanks Miroku. Where you able to bring what I asked?"

"Have I ever let you down?"

"Well ..."

"Stop right there. Yes, I have it"

Miroku handed Inuyasha one of the yellow flowers that grew in the field behind his mother's grave. Inuyasha fastened the flower over the left side of his hitoe and unsheathed Tetsusaiga stabbing the untransformed sword into the earth.

"Where would ye like me to stand?"

"Behind Tetsusaiga please Lady Kaede" answered Miroku.

Within minutes everyone was in place and ready for the ceremony to begin.

"Before we get started I have to take care of one teeny tiny little thing!"

"What could you possible have to take care of right this second Kagome?!" Inuyasha said shocked and a little angry. _"Honestly! What could be more important then this moment?"_

Kagome shook her head and smiled. Looking deep into Inuyasha's eyes she reached around his neck and pulled the Beads of Subjugation up around his head and handed them to Kaede.

"I don't think I'll be needing these anymore, thank you Kaede."

Inuyasha blushed and grabbed both of Kagome's hands. "It's nice to see that you trust me."

"With my life" Kagome said peering up at Inuyasha.

"Then let us begin!" laughed Kaede as Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara (Myouga sat atop her head) made a semi circle around Inuyasha and Kagome with Tetsusagia in between the two and Kaede at the top.

"_Simplicity truly brings happiness. Their wedding looks beautiful. No special garments aside from Kagome's yellow kimono, and only their closest friends and loved ones. I'm glad they took my advice and stopped fooling around. Life is too short to keep saying 'soon' and 'tomorrow' or 'when we have time.' You want to make the Heavens laugh? Plan out your life the way you think it should be."_

"Sutefanii"

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Are you done watching? I don't want Inuyasha to catch our scent and the wind will be picking up soon."

"Yes My Lord." Sutefanii looked one last time at her friends before turning around to follow Sesshoumaru. "Will you try to kill him Lord Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Sutefanii with the same emotionless face she was giving him.

"He's become too weak in my eyes to matter anymore. If he tries to kill me I'll end his life, otherwise he is of no concern to me."

Sutefanii bowed her head as a silent thank you for her Lord's generosity. Sesshoumaru turned back around and headed for the meeting spot where he told Jaken to take Rin and Ah-Un. For the rest of the night they traveled in silence.


	2. Chapter 2 Sutefanii

**Chapter Two - Sutefanii**

_SIX YEARS AFTER INUYASHA AND KAGOME MARRIED_

The Castle residing over the Western Lands looked particularly majestic this afternoon. It was Sutefanii's favorite time of year, when summer met fall. The trees were still green but you could smell the autumn air marking the lands.

Sutefanii had been in the Feudal Era for six and a half years and blessed the Heavens every day for having them bring her here. She remembered the incident as if it happened yesterday …

"Keep running! You've only got one more block to go before someone will see you and help." Ignoring the aching in her sides and the feeling that her lungs were on fire Sutefanii continued to sprint down the deserted street. On her heels were Randy, Megan, and Alex hungry to catch and beat her for shattering the windows of Randy's new car. "I'm not going to make it to the next block! I have to lose them in the cemetery." Sutefanii jumped onto the concrete base of the iron cast wall and climbed until she got to the top. Pulling herself over she landed with a thud and continued to run making sure she didn't trip over any of the tombstones.

"You can't run forever Sutefanii!! You're going to pay for what you did to my car bitch!!" The three girls stood on the outside of the cemetery trying to catch their breath. "Forget it guys, we'll get that freak tomorrow." With that said the girls began to walk back to Randy's car.

"I didn't mean to do it. They just made me so angry!" Sutefanii thought as she caught her breath at the old oak tree in the middle of the graveyard. "I thought the rich kid versus the freak battles were suppose to end after high school." Sutefanii had always been picked on for being 'special', which is why her parents enrolled her in martial arts classes so that she could defend herself and learn to focus her mind so she wouldn't have any more accidents. But tonight they hit a nerve. As Sutefanii was walking home after her job at the boardwalk Randy pulled up next to her and began the usual taunting. "You know for someone who works at one of the hottest restaurants on the Jersey shore you could spend a little money and fix yourself up" Megan and Alex giggled from the passenger and back seats. "Tell me something Randy, how long did your temper tantrum last before mommy and daddy gave up and bought you that car? Seeing how _your_ work ethic isn't producing the big bucks." Randy's smile faded and her face began to turn red. "Well at least my little sister is in high school. Where's yours? Oh that's right! Your RETARD of a half sister is too stupid to pass the seventh grade. Third times a charm I hear!" Sutefanii's rage boiled and before she knew it the flash of purple happened and the wind shattered all the windows in Randy's new car.

"They'll be waiting for me I'm sure. But that will be tomorrows battle, time to get home." As Sutefanii made her way to the end of the cemetery one of the crypts grabbed her attention. There was a light inside that seemed to call out to her. "Well I haven't gotten into enough trouble tonight, might as well go check it out." What did she have to be afraid of, ghosts? Sutefanii walked into the crypt and saw the set of stairs leading down to where the light was originating. At the bottom she didn't see any caskets or tombs, but a glass wall emanating the amber light that attracted her to this place. "What is this?" She whispered in awe placing a hand on the wall. As if she had been kicked in the stomach all of the air rushed out of Sutefanii lungs and a vision of finding her lifeless body at the bottom of the crypt with reporters, her grieving family, and the three girls being interrogated flashed through her head. Sutefanii's body fell forward as she felt her whole body tingle and shake before the world around her went black. Hours later she woke up to find herself at the back of cave in the land she would call home.

"Sutefanii."

"Yes My Lord."

"Start descending to the village. Sango is with child and with Mine, Kanaye, and Yasuo still too young to fight Inuyasha will need help in case they are attacked."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru. I'll bring them here safely."

Sutefanii left and began running down the path leading to the village. Sesshoumaru watched her leave before returning to the gardens to finish planning the wedding for Rin and Kohaku. Once Rin was gone she would be the only person he trusted left in his palace. Smiling to himself he thought of her original form and how peaceful she looked floating in the wind after her heart had stopped. Looking back in the direction Sutefanii took off Sesshoumaru whispered "This is your second chance to kill Naraku, don't waste it Kagura of the wind."


	3. Chapter 3 The Western Lands

**Chapter Three – The Western Lands**

"Kanaye I will slash your ears off if you don't hand it over!!"

"I'd like to see you try Mine! Maybe if you weren't so slow you could get your bracelet back!"

"Mom I'm tired are we close to Sesshoumaru's castle?"

"_It's times like this I wish I had Subjugation Beads for the children." _Kagome let out a groan as she looked over at Inuyasha begging him with her eyes to take care of the squabbling going on behind them. Inuyasha let out a small laugh and grabbed Kagome around the neck putting her in a headlock. He kissed the top of her head before turning to face the children.

"Okay listen up! Kanaye give Mine back her bracelet and no more stealing from you sister."

"But dad!!"

"Listen to your father before you make him angry."

"Fine" Kanaye reluctantly handed his sister the bracelet.

Kagome bent down to Yasuo and told him he needed to cheer up and keep moving because they should be there within the hour.

"Mine. Stay with Sango while Miroku and I check out things ahead."

"Sure thing papa." Mine ran to Sango grabbing onto her hand and giggling.

The group had been traveling for almost two weeks from Kaede's village to Sesshoumaru's castle. It had been two years since Inuyasha saved Rin from a mongoose demon while she was out looking for herbs. Sesshoumaru had suffered extensive injuries from Naraku that day and was still in a deep sleep when Rin wondered off looking for medicine. When Sesshoumaru was well enough to open his eyes Rin told her Lord what had happened and how Inuyasha stayed the night watching over the three of them.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I could have watched over us! But that stupid mutt wouldn't leave!"

"Please master Jaken don't speak so loudly. Lord Sesshoumaru is still weary from his battle and we mustn't get him too excited."

It was then that Sesshoumaru created an unspoken truce between him and his half brother. Should Inuyasha ever need his help he would consider fighting along his side.

"Do you think Sesshoumaru invited us because he actually wants us there or because Rin begged him?"

"How am I suppose to know? I would assume it's because of Rin and Kohaku."

Miroku and Inuyasha looked up at the same time sensing a presence up ahead.

"Do you sense that?" Kanaye asked his mother.

"Yes I do. Your father and Miroku have stopped. I wonder what's going on up the path."

"I'm going to help him!"

"Me to!"

"KANAYE YASUO NO!!" But the young half demons were already twenty feet in front of Kagome before she finished calling after them. Out of her three children the twins were the quickest and the most irrational. Especially Kanaye. Usually he starts the trouble while his brother tags along. _"I can't leave Sango and Mine behind. Inuyasha please get to them before anything happens."_

"I'm sure they'll be fine mom. When I was four I saw you and dad battle Naraku for the first time from the forest. Father wont let anything happen to them I know it."

Kagome laughed at her daughters' always-cheerful disposition.

"I know Mine. But I'm your mother. You can't tell me not to worry."

This was why Inuyasha and Kagome wanted to wait until after Naraku was defeated before marrying and starting a family. Kikyo had found peace with Inuyasha when he came to be with her as she lay dying from one of Naraku's attacks. By that time Kagome knew she had Inuyasha's heart and let him stay with Lady Kikyo until she had passed on.

"Kikyo … you made me more human then the Sacred Jewel ever could. Thank you for showing me how to change and trust. I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you."

"Inuyasha I never wanted your protection, but you gave it to me. It is now I sense the purity of your heart. Even though I started it, it is my reincarnation that has made you whole. I never would have been an ordinary woman, but at least now I can die like one. Thank you for never leaving me, ever."

Inuyasha sat there for almost an hour holding Kikyo with all the love and support he could give her until she closed her eyes and passed away onto the winds of the night. Kagome let a few hours go by before joining Inuyasha. Then it was her turn to hold him with all the love and support she could.

Kagome sighed as she remember the night Kikyo died. Even though they had Kikyo's blessing they still wanted to wait until Naraku was gone. She did not want her family to be exposed to the dangers of Naraku or give him any more advantages that would kill Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. But Sutefanii was right. It could be years before they finally have enough strength to kill Naraku. Even if we all managed to survive our lives would have been wasted trying to defeat this monster. Sutefanii's words echoed loudly within Inuyasha when Kagome almost died from a love spell cast on her by the Witch called Gin. It was the tears from Inuyasha's heart that broke Gin's spell, and Inuyasha's pride, that saved Kagome. Three weeks later the two wed knowing their actions could have sever consequences. However, the thought of losing each other and the life they wanted was worth the risk.

Mine was the eldest of Kagome's children. Born a year after the two married she looked the most like her father. Silver hair with streaks of light blue and purple shinning through along with his golden eyes and tough facial features. Even though she looks the most like Inuyasha Mine's personality equaled her mothers. At her young age she's fearless when it comes to protecting her loved ones. Inuyasha said Mine got her nobility and stubbornness from Kagome, and she knew he was right.

The twins came two years after Mine. Kanaye has silver hair with raven streaks and dark brown eyes, while his brother Yasuo has raven hair with silver streaks and golden eyes. Though they are opposites in color schemes the boy's personalities match Inuyasha's to the core, Kanaye more so then Yasuo.

"LET ME GO!!"

"Yeah come on Sutefanii we only wanted to help!"

As Kagome, Sango, and Mine reached the bottom of the mountain leading to Sesshoumaru's palace they found Sutefanii walking toward them with the twins over her shoulders.

"Tell you what. I wont let your father knock you upside the head as long as your mother tells me she wasn't worried when you took off after Inuyasha and Miroku."

Kagome looked at her two sons pleading with her to say she wasn't worried. Then her attention fell on Inuyasha and she began to laugh.

"Sorry boys!" Kagome said flatly. "You know your father and I don't believe in lying. I was worried sick, even your aunt Sango was worried. Inuyasha, sit them."

"OWF!" yelped the twins as Inuyasha hit them upside the head.

Sango laughed. "Reminds me of what he used to do to Shippo. How is Shippo doing Sutefanii?"

"Very well. He's been a big help around the castle while everyone else is planning the wedding."

"It will be great to see him again. Lets hurry up and get to the castle."

"We'll get there when we do my dear Sango. I can't have you tiring half way up the mountain. Traveling five months pregnant is difficult and I don't want you to get hurt."

"Miroku have you ever been five months pregnant?"

"No …"

"Then shut up and let me continue to move at my own pace!!"

Sango stormed off to catch up with Inuyasha and the kids leaving Miroku, Kagome, and Sutefanii dumbfounded at the bottom of the mountain.

"Hormones. She will return to normal after the child is born, right?"

"Yeah yeah yeah, absolutely!" Kagome and Sutefanii said trying to reassure Miroku.

The monk let out a deep breath and suggested that they continue before the celebration began without them. The group traveled for another hour before they all reached the plateau where Sesshoumaru ruled the Western Lands.


	4. Chapter 4 The Dance

**Chapter Four – The Dance**

The drums began first before the harps and the guitars joined in signaling the start of the dance. When all the couples where in place the pipes starting playing getting the dancing underway. Everyone was jumping around, twirling at the appropriate places dancing to the beat of the drums and the rhythm of the pipes. For only being six years old Mine was keeping up with the rest of the adults incredible well. Inuyasha helped her by calling out the next part of the dance when she looked confused, but for the most part she did great. Miroku was teaching Yasuo the dance off to the side while Kanaye hopped around creating his own moves. Shippo was dancing with another fox demon that he's become very fond of while Kagome sat with Sango clapping and laughing to the sound of the music.

Rin and Kohaku were in the center dancing the best out of them all. Their wedding would be taking place the following day in the place Rin cherished most, the gardens of Lord Sesshoumaru's castle. Rin's heart was lighter then a feather. All of her friends and family where here to celebrate the love between herself and Kohaku. Even though the thought of leaving Lord Sesshoumaru and Jaken pained her, Rin knew she needed to start a new chapter in her life with the man she grew to love since childhood. Besides, Lord Sesshoumaru had threatened her if she did not come back to visit once every season. "I can not ask for anything more!" Rin thought as she let out a surprised laugh when Kohaku spun them around and dipped her.

"Sango I'm so happy for your brother. He's come a long since we got him out of Naraku's grasps."

"I know Kagome, I am thrilled that he's finally found happiness and peace of mind." Sango let out a few tears of joy for her brother and for herself. They felt free for the first time in years. Even though Naraku was still alive they weren't letting him hold them back anymore.

Sesshoumaru watched the feast from the hallway of his palace. Rin looked beautiful and he felt himself wanting to smile. Kohaku would be a wonderful husband for her and Sesshoumaru knew he would protect her with his life. This would not stop him from checking up on Rin from time to time, but that was instinct to Sesshoumaru now. Until the day Rin died Sesshoumaru would never stop watching over her and her soon to be family.

His attention turned to Sutefanii and Kiyoshi dancing wildly with the rest of them. Kiyoshi was a white wolf demon that grew up in Sesshoumaru's castle when his parents were killed by the birds of paradise. One of the guards on patrol found the wondering child and could not leave him alone. The guard was risking his life by taking the pup back to his Lords castle, but he knew one of Sesshoumaru's servants had lost her son to fever and asked his Lord if he found it acceptable to give Kiyoshi to her, he did.

Sesshoumaru watched them dance and he noticed how graceful Sutefanii looked in the midst of all the chaos. She still wore her black body armor under her black kimono with red and gold flowers decorating her chest and sleeves. Normally Sutefanii wore a yellow silk sleeveless tunic that extended just past her waist. The tunic was tied with a black belt that held her sais. Her black body armor consisted of a breastplate that looked like a modern day women's sports bra and a pair of leggings going from her waist down to her ankles. Dark brown knee high suede boots held up by leather straps usually covered her feet, but tonight she danced barefoot without a care. Her sapphire blue eyes shinned in the dusk light while her long wavy light brown hair bounced as Kiyoshi twirled her into his arms and back out again.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Will you honor us with a dance?" Only Kohaku would have enough bravado to ask Sesshoumaru to join in on the fun.

"Only if I dance with the bride to be" Sesshoumaru remarked.

"It would be a gracious honor if you danced with my bride" Kohaku bowed his head in respect as Sesshoumaru walked out into the center of the patio and took hold of Rin's hand.

The next dance was more traditional with fiddles and harps. Kohaku asked Mine if she would like to dance giving Inuyasha the chance to dance with Kagome.

Music began and all of the couples looked poised, beautiful, as the dance resembling a minuet commenced. Sesshoumaru never took any joy or found much point in dancing, but he knew it would mean a lot to Rin if he participated just this once. The song ended and the party clapped as Sesshoumaru let Rin take her bow before handing her back to Kohaku.

"Do you see what I see?"

"Yeah, they look pretty tired don't they."

Inuyasha and Kagome watched Mine stroking the twins heads as they lay in her lap up on the porch. Mine's eyes were getting heavy as she looked at her sleeping brothers. "The world seems peaceful for once" Inuyasha thought as he looked at his weary children, felt his wife's arms around his waist, and watched his friends dance and speak by the fire in the light of the setting sun. It was this tranquil moment that made Inuyasha jump three feet into the air at the sound of the explosion in the village. This was the first time in nine years he had be caught off guard.


	5. Chapter 5 Overcome

**Chapter Five – Overcome**

Sesshoumaru had barley sensed Naraku's presences before the first explosion happened. The whole party turned in horror as the town at the foot of the mountain continued to erupt one smoke bloom after the other.

"What's the plan Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha asked as he ran toward his half brother.

"I'm taking Sutefanii and Kohaku with me, take whoever you want and meet us down there." Sesshoumaru already knew Sutefanii had run to the porch opening the board where she hid her sais, and Kohaku grabbed his kusarikama from a near by bush and headed for the gate.

"Kagome stay here and take care of Sango and the children, I'll take Miroku and go check out the village."

"I'm going with you! You could use my help, besides Sango and the kids will be under Kiyoshi's guard they will be fine."

Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her in close "You know I want you by my side, always, but I don't trust any of these clowns. I need you here protecting the kids and helping out Sango. I've got a bad feeling about this and I need to know everyone will be all right."

Kagome let out a big sigh and nodded her head in agreement. Inuyasha gave her kiss and headed for the front gate.

"Miroku lets go! Kagome's got Sango and the kids. And Kiyoshi has the castle, move it!"

Fear gripped Sutefanii's heart as she raced down the mountain toward the village. Whenever Naraku was around she could feel every inch of her heart ach. What was it about Naraku's presence that makes her feel trapped? Shaking off her doubts she focused on the battle ahead. Sutefanii's mind went to Aiko, the small child she befriended while shopping in the village a little more then a year ago. Aiko reminded Sutefanii of her younger half sister Mary, full of life regardless of her limitations. Luckily for Aiko her only limitation was her small size.

Sesshoumaru reached the village first. Flames engulfed over one third of the town with more explosions happening around him. The villagers were panicked and began to run in every direction looking for some type relief of from the blaze.

"Where is he?" Sesshoumaru whispered as he walked through the town.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What's causing all this mayhem? I sensed Naraku but only faintly, where is he?

"Kohaku. Take Sutefanii and search the town for those who need help."

"Yes Lord Sesshoumaru." Both Sutefanii and Kohaku said.

Kohaku took the left side of town while Sutefanii looked around the right. Sesshoumaru focused on finding Naraku or whatever incarnation he set loose on the village. Before long Inuyasha and Miroku entered the burning town.

"Are you sensing anything Inuyasha?"

"Barely … I didn't sense Naraku until after the first attack, I don't know why I can't pick his sent up strongly."

A sharp scream was heard from the left side of town so Inuyasha, Miroku, Sutefanii, and Sesshoumaru all headed to the source of the pain.

"Kohaku! Where are you?" Sutefanii called out. Her eyes were burning from the smoke and the heat of the fire spreading around her.

"Over here! Come quick!"

When the group arrived Kohaku was holding a woman who had patches of hair pulled from her head. She lay in Kohaku's arms terrified of what she witnessed and unable to speak coherently.

"Who did this to you?" asked the Monk.

Wide eyed the woman replied "My son … his eyes …" she could not finish before she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

"_Her son?" _Inuyasha was shocked to hear that her own flesh and blood was able to do this to her.

The building next to the them exploded sending Inuyasha and Sutefanii forward and buried Kohaku, the woman, and Sesshoumaru. Miroku had been thrown to the side and the remains of the building only covered the bottom half of his body.

"Damnit! Miroku … Sesshoumaru … Kohaku?" yelled Inuyasha.

"Please little half demon stop your shouting, they can't hear you from the other realm."

Behind Inuyasha and Sutefanii was a skeleton demon dressed in purple robes and carried a small green sack in the palm of his left hand. He reeked of graveyard soil and flesh, which meant he had not been brought back to life but was born this way.

"Who are you?" asked Sutefanii.

The demon let out a chuckle "I am Oujouakki little one. But lets stop with the formalities and have a some fun, shall we?"

Oujouakki took some of the yellow powder from his bag and threw it into the earth. As soon as the dust hit the ground an electrical current shot towards Inuyasha and Sutefanii.

"Backlash Wave!" commanded Inuyasha of Tetsusaiga. As the attack made contact with the current the two forces exploded instead of sending Oujouakki's attack back to him. Sutefanii and Inuyasha flew backwards landing in the building covering their friends.

The death demon laughed at their attempt to stop him. "That's the wonderful thing about my magic dust, no matter what it comes in contact with it will blow up instantly."

"Sutefanii are you okay?"

"Yeah, a little dizzy but I'll live."

"See if the others are alive and get them up and moving, we're going to need help."

Inuyasha jumped up and began running towards the demon trying to distract him while Sutefanii looked for the others in the rubble.

Miroku was the easiest to find and revive. She pulled him from the broken building and shook him to wake him up. When that didn't work she gave him a sharp slap across the face.

"Sango I've changed I swear!"

"What?"

"Nothing!" Miroku touched his head and groaned "Is everyone okay? Where is Inuyasha?"

"Battling our new friend on the north side of the village, he needs our help. Can you stand up? Will you be able to fight?"

"Yes, a slight headache but I will be fine. Thank you for your assistance."

Miroku got up and ran to the battle while Sutefanii looked for Sesshoumaru and Kohaku.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Kohaku? Where are you?"

"Sutefanii!"

She looked towards the center and found some movement among the debris.

"Is Lord Sesshoumaru with you?"

"No I think he got out already, help me out of here and lets get moving."

"What about the woman?"

"Dead."

Sutefanii sighed and shook her head. She grabbed onto Kohaku's arm and pulled him out of the shattered pieces of wood and dried mud.

"Are you okay to fight?"

"Oh yeah, lets get this thing and send it back to Hell."

Kohaku and Sutefanii ran as fast as they could to the north side of town hoping they were not too late.


	6. Chapter 6 Blue Fog

**Chapter Six – Blue Fog**

Sesshoumaru had pulled himself out of the building remains while Sutefanii and Inuyasha took on the skeleton demon. The smell of the dying village and the demon overpowered him for a few moments. _"What kind of demon smells like graveyard but hasn't died yet?"_ Just as Sesshoumaru regained some stamina he heard Inuyasha unleash his Backlash Wave which resulted in all three of them flying backwards. Inuyasha and Sutefanii landed on top of the charred building while Sesshoumaru went through the wall of a near by home. Standing up and breathing deeply to keep his anger from overflowing and transforming, he walked out of the hole he created in the side of the house and took off after Inuyasha and the death demon.

"Hold still little mutt we're not done playing yet!" Oujouakki let out another sinister laugh as he threw dust where Inuyasha was landing and evading.

Not fast enough to avoid the demon's last attack Inuyasha was blasted into the air and came down hard on his back. Pain shot through his shoulders as he tried to breath. _"Damnit … this guys fast, how can I get close enough to get that bag away from him?"_

"Oh good I hit him! Last round little doggie. Just close your eyes and before you know it the pain will be all gone." Laughing as he grabbed his dust he threw it so that it would land only ten feet from where the injured Inuyasha lay.

"WIND TUNNEL!"

The tiny particles of magic were sucked into Miroku's hand before they could come in contact with anything damaging.

"What's this?" Oujouakki asked a little amused by the monks' ability to use his hand as a weapon. He then let out a wild laugh and yelled "Now this should be interesting!"

Oujouakki heard a low growl answer "Indeed" jolting him around to face Sesshoumaru who was airborne as well. Before the demon could take in a breath Sesshoumaru had unsheathed Toukigin and sliced him from his right hip to his left shoulder.

The skeleton demon let out a scream as he fell towards the earth, landing face first.

"_Thank Heaven for this enchanted robe, but I wont be able to fight off another one of his attacks without some serious damage" _Oujouakki picked himself and decided to stop playing games.

By this point Sutefanii and Kohaku caught up and joined the fight. Miroku got Inuyasha up and Sesshoumaru landed next to his half brother. They were going to surround the demon and destroy him.

"Five against one? Now that's not fair … let me even the odds!" Oujouakki picked the dust up out of his pouch and blew the particles into the air causing a blue fog to form around the village.

The group covered their noses and got down low to avoid breathing in the fog.

"What is this Miroku?"

"I don't know Inuyasha, I've never come across this type of fog before."

Oujouakki laughed and took flight again, hovering over the group as they tried to regain their focus.

"Come to me my servants! Your master beckons you to fight!"

"I don't like the sound of that" Kohaku said standing up since the fog was clearing.

Once everyone was on their feet Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha smelled blood, burnt flesh, and death surrounding them quickly.

"Sutefanii!! Help me please!!" screamed a little girl running from the west side of town.

"Aiko stay back!"

"I can't their coming!"

Aiko was fifty feet away from Sutefanii when they saw the dead villagers running forward.

"_He's brought the victims of his attack back from the dead."_ Miroku observed in horror.

The people who stayed behind trying to hid were forced out of their homes since the entire village was now on fire. Anyone unfortunate enough to get in the way of Oujouakki's walking dead were torn to pieces.

"Aiko!" Sutefanii sprinted toward the child trying to save her before she was harmed.

"Got you!" Oujouakki released another current attack after Sutefanii.

She could feel the current coming but she pressed on. Sutefanii had to reach Aiko before she was ripped apart or blown up. Unfortunately she didn't see the partially covered floorboard directly in front of her and she tripped over top of it. Sutefanii looked up in time to see the attack hit Aiko and heard the child scream in pain.

"NO!" Sutefanii shot up and ran to where Aiko lay. She was dead.

"Miroku, get everyone to Sutefanii and put a barrier up around them. Do it fast!" Sesshoumaru had an idea but it would only work if they acted fast.

Miroku nodded and shouted "Everyone over here, quickly!"

Inuyasha, Kohaku, and Miroku huddled around Sutefanii and the child while Sesshoumaru leaped into the sky. Miroku constructed his barrier just as Sutefanii's grief turned into rage and she threw her hands into the air letting out a scream that sent a chill through anyone who heard her.

The whole world went purple in Sutefanii's eyes as the winds from every direction circled the village engulfing them in flames. Everything burned. Buildings collapsed, the undead disintegrated, and Oujouakki was paralyzed in the air with pain from the inferno around him. Miroku saw from the corner of his eye a bright blue flash attack Oujouakki beheading him. As soon as the demon's head was cut off Sutefanii let go of her anger and collapsed on her side. Oujouakki was dead, she felt it. In an instant the winds dissolved the fire and the village was left smoking and destroyed.


	7. Chapter 7 Love for a Child

**Chapter Seven – Love for a Child**

Miroku let the barrier down and looked at Sutefanii in awe. Her power was considerable but he knew she had no way of controlling it. Kohaku, Miroku, and Inuyasha stared at Sutefanii while she held Aiko and cried silently. She was weak from her outburst and wanted nothing more then too burry the child who reminded her of Mary.

"Get back to the castle" Sesshoumaru said as he landed in front of them returning Toukigin to its rightful place on his belt. "You have more to loose if you don't leave now, we'll follow in a minute."

"Don't be too long" and with that Inuyasha turned and sprinted for the castle.

They all felt Naraku's presence at the palace once Miroku took down the barrier. Inuyasha cursed at himself because he knew Oujouakki was a distraction and whatever Naraku was after had been at the castle all along _"Please be okay Kagome, I don't know what I'd do if I lost you."_

Sesshoumaru knelt down in front of Sutefanii and grabbed her neck forcing her to look into his eyes "We will come back to burry her. I know how fond of Aiko you were, but pull yourself together and lets go. The others at the castle need our help. Naraku is there, you can sense him can't you?"

Sutefanii could sense him but she was full of grief and doubt. Part of her wished Lord Sesshoumaru would just choke her and be done with it, but she knew he wouldn't. He let go of her neck and began to leave. She looked at the dead child, hugged her, and placed her on the ground. Sutefanii got to her feet and ran towards the mountain. Lord Sesshoumaru was right, the others needed her help and she still had the will to fight.

"_Good girl." _Sesshoumaru was impressed to see Sutefanii running back to the palace. She would get there eventually, but he had to hurry because he felt Naraku's presence disappearing and wanted to confront the demon before he had a chance to escape.

"Sango! Sango where are you?" The castle grounds looked like the aftermath of a large battle, which sent Miroku into a panic. "Sango! Sango!!"

Kanaye came running from around the corner "Uncle Miroku she's over here by Kirara!"

They ran to where Kirara lay unconscious next to Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Sango" Miroku grabbed his wife and held her until he felt himself calm down. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"I'm fine Miroku and so is the baby. Naraku was getting away and I had to do something so I used Hiraikotsu, but he reversed the energy and it came hurdling back to me. Kirara got in the way to protect the child and me. She's okay, but she'll be out of commission for a few days."

"Is my dad back?" Kanaye looked at Miroku hopefully.

"Yes, he should be around here somewhere. Where is your mother, brother, and sister?"

"Inside the castle. I wanted to help aunt Sango so I ran after her and Kirara."

Miroku sighed _"You truly are your fathers child."_

"I'm going to stay with Kirara, you two go and find Kagome and see if she's all right."

"Okay aunt Sango."

Grabbing his wife by the arm Miroku pulled her in and gave her a kiss "Yell if you need me, and for goodness sakes don't do anything else that could hurt you or the child, please?"

Sango hugged her husband and agreed. Kanaye and Miroku went into the castle looking for Kagome and the rest of her family.

After ten minutes Sutefanii reached the castle gates and found the grounds in shambles. The palace itself seemed okay but many of Sesshoumaru's guards and servants lay dead or injured.

"Shippo!"

The fox demon was bleeding heavily from his abdomen but he was awake and aware of his surroundings.

"It's good to see you Sutefanii. I heard the village explode and smelled a lot of smoke after you all left."

"Shippo are you okay? What happened?"

"Naraku and some stranger stormed the palace and began killing people. Kagome hit Naraku with a few arrows, but he slammed her through one of the castle walls. Yasuo and Mine went after her while Kanaye followed Sango to get Hiraikotsu."

"How did you get injured?"

"The stranger was going after Rin. Kiyoshi and Jaken tried to stop him but Naraku hit them from behind with an energy attack. Jaken was badly injured so I stayed behind to cover Kiyoshi while he went after Rin. I was able to keep Naraku at bay for some time, but he got me with one of his tentacles."

"Can I get you anything Shippo?"

"Find the others and let me know who's okay, I'll be fine laying out here for a little while longer."

Sutefanii nodded and ran inside the castle looking for the rest of her friends.

"Stop moving or else the bone wont set correctly."

"I'm sorry but I'm uncomfortable on the ground. Ouch! You could be a little more gentle ya know!"

"Give it a rest already I'm doing the best I can!"

Mine, Yasuo, and Kanaye watched their parents bicker in confusion.

"Why are they acting this way Mine?"

"I don't know Yasuo …"

"This is just how your parents like to remind each other how much they care for one another" answered Miroku.

"They're weird" Kanaye snipped and he folded his arms.

"There you go, all done, better?" Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet so that he could get her to a chair and her arm in a sling.

"Yes, thank you Inuyasha." Kagome leaned against his waist and he stood there stroking her head.

"Yeah, they're weird" Yasuo turned to his brother in agreement.

Kagome looked at her children and then turned her face to look at Inuyasha's.

"Mine's got her first power, you're going to have to start training her."

"Really?" Inuyasha faced his daughter "What happened Mine?"

Mine's cheeks turned red but answered her father nonetheless.

"Mom was unconscious after Naraku hit her through the wall. Yasuo and I were trying to wake her up when we saw Rin running away from the other man attacking the castle. Kiyoshi caught him and they started to fight, but the stranger was too strong and knock him through one of the hallway walls."

"Miroku."

"I'm on it Inuyasha" the monk ran out into the hallway looking for Kiyoshi.

"Go on Mine."

"Well the stranger saw me and Yasuo got a really evil smile on his face. I told Yasuo to run next to mom and I decided to stand up to him. I figured I could get at least one hit in before he threw me through a wall or something."

Inuyasha grimaced at the though of anyone hurting his children and had to suppress the urge to break one of the chairs to control his temper.

Mine could see that her father was upset, but she continued with her story.

"I jumped to try and claw his face and as I pulled my arm back my claws began to grow and my whole hand turned light blue! When I released my arm the energy went straight to my fingers and five long blue spears flew out and hit the man in his head. He yelled in pain and looked at me and said 'nevermind I have more important things to do' and ran down the hallway. I wanted to go after him but I couldn't leave Yasuo and mom by themselves."

Inuyasha smiled and grabbed his daughter by the shoulders "I'm very proud of you Mine. And once we get everything settled we'll start training your new powers. Give it a name and everything."

Mine smiled "Thanks Daddy."

Kagome looked around and got very worried "Does anyone know what happened to Rin? Why was that man chasing her?"

"Because he's going to sacrifice her in three days unless we find her and kill him"

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru standing in the corner holding the hair ribbon Rin wore at the party. Sutefanii was helping Miroku carry Kiyoshi into the room when they heard Sesshoumaru speak.


	8. Chapter 8 Preparations

**Chapter Eight – Preparations**

Kohaku slammed his fist down on the table "We have to go after them tonight! Who knows how far they could have gotten, and three days wont be enough to time to track them down and take action." The anger flowing through his veins was causing Kohaku's body to heat up and shake_ "That bastard killed my family, used me, and now he wants to destroy my future, I can't let this happen, I can't lose her!"_

"We don't even know who this stranger is with Naraku, we need information before we go charging into battle, otherwise we'll lose Rin for sure." Inuyasha cracked the knuckles in his left hand by making an open fist.

"His name is Rafu."

All eyes turned to Sesshoumaru while he continued to look out the window. He knew exactly what Naraku is after, but he thought it was only a legend. Taking a deep breath he turned to face the others "Rafu is a corrupt priest dating back to the time of my father. The priest wanted immortality and began looking for the fabled Itonami sword."

"Itonami sword?" Why had Kagome never heard of that weapon before?

"Yes, it's a kusanagi sword that has the power to grant its user immortality as long as the blood of someone who is pure of heart, body, and soul stains it. Once the blood is spilled the master of the sword plunges it into their body releasing the spell and granting them eternal life. However, the spell will only work when the full moon is at its peak, which will be happening three days from now."

"A kusanagi blade. That's the same type of sword Jakotsu of The Band of Seven wielded. How many of these swords are there?" asked Inuyasha.

"Only three. One was a mere weapon, one grants immortality, and the other unleashes true pain and suffering."

Shippo gulped "And where is the one that brings pain and suffering?"

Sesshoumaru looked at the kitsune coldly "In Hell where my father destroyed it."

"So this is how Naraku plans to become unstoppable." Miroku thought for a moment "I agree with Kohaku, we should make our way towards the remains of Mt. Hakurei tonight if we are to save Rin before she is sacrificed in order to make Naraku immortal."

"How do you know they're at Mt. Hakurei Miroku?"

"Because my dear Sango, none of us could pick up Naraku's aura strongly. He must have used some of the purified dirt to mask his presence. I have a strong suspicion that they will be performing the ritual under the remains of the fallen mountain."

Inuyasha exhaled "Which will make harder for us to fight if we're weak from the mountains essence."

"That would be correct. At least for you demons."

"Well, you guys have two days to figure out a plan. Miroku and Kohaku are right, I'd get moving tonight if I were you."

"And what do you plan on doing Kagome? You're not well enough to travel with us yet."

Kagome smiled at her husband "Sango, Mine, Shippo, the twins, and I have to get a wedding planned." She looked over at Kohaku whose expression turned to shock. "Your big sister and I wont let Naraku ruin yours and Rin's big day. We'll get the castle ready and finish the preparations, you just gotta bring the girl back."

"Tonight is still too soon." Sesshoumaru said coolly. "We'll leave at dawn. I want everyone to be rested before we move out." He turned to Kiyoshi "You're still too injured to travel. Stay here and protect the palace from any other attacks and get the rest of the dead buried."

"Yes My Lord."

"Sutefanii"

She looked up from her chair and met Sesshoumaru's stare.

"Go and burry the child. Then get some sleep, you'll be traveling with us tomorrow."

Sutefanii bowed her head and left for the burned village. The rest of the group went to their rooms to regain their strength. Sesshoumaru went to the edge of the front gate and watched Sutefanii as she reached the village.

"She's Kagura's reincarnation isn't she?"

Sesshoumaru had sensed Inuyasha approaching him, but wasn't in the mood for talking.

"That's fine. I had a feeling she was and today confirmed any doubts." Inuyasha paused for a moment giving his half-brother a chance to speak. Sensing that Sesshoumaru didn't feel like talking he wanted to leave his brother with one thought " She has the spirit of a demon which has given her powers and made her stronger then the average human, but she'll lose everything at Mt. Hakurei and you might not be strong enough to protect her."

Sesshoumaru snapped "I don't protect her."

Inuyasha shook his head "All right Sesshoumaru. Have it your way." With that said Inuyasha left to go rejoin Kagome and his children who were already fast asleep.

"_She needs to go. I have to give her the chance to learn about her past and decide how she wants to live out her future." _


	9. Chapter 9 The Dream

**Chapter Nine – The Dream**

"_Almost there! Just a few more steps and I'll be at the top."_ Sutefanii reached the ledge of the mountain and pulled herself up. It was dawn and the ocean portrayed the light purple, blue, and pink hues beautifully. She took out her sais and spun around slowly in circles creating gusts of wind around her. A large grin came across her face and she began to laugh.

"Enjoy it while you can."

Sutefanii stopped and looked up "Who are you?"

"We're one in the same" said the woman in front of her "Walk with me to the edge."

She followed the woman and stood next to her looking over the waters at the rising sun. This woman was stunning. She wore a three-layer kimono tied with a yellow sash, feathers decorated her hair, long green beaded earrings hung from her pointed ears "He'll try to save her, and when he does he'll die" she looked at Sutefanii with ruby red eyes.

"Who?"

The woman took out a fan and raised it over her head. When she opened it the wind began to circle around the two of them, picking up speed every second. Sutefanii could feel herself losing her balance while the woman stood there in complete control. "Death brings the freedom you yearn for, don't let him save the girl!" She brought the fan down sending Sutefanii over the mountain and towards the rocks below.

"No!" she screamed as she jolted up from her pillow, Sutefanii looked around her room panting. She could feel her heart beating faster as she climbed out of bed and walked out of her room. Down the hallway towards the front of the castle she went into the front quad and looked over the western lands. Sutefanii always woke up around twilight because she could feel the shift in the wind as it brought the beginning of the day, but this time it was her dream _"Who was that woman?" _

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kohaku stood a few feet behind Sutefanii before joining at her side.

"I got a little, you?"

"No." He stared off into the distance and breathed in the morning air _"I'm coming Rin, hold on."_

"We'll be heading out soon, I'm sure the others are starting to wake up" she waited for a reaction "I'm going to go and get ready, we have a big day ahead of us." Sutefanii walked off leaving Kohaku to his thoughts.

When dawn broke Miroku was giving Sango a kiss good bye and rubbing her belly, promising her he would be back in one piece. Inuyasha was telling his children to mind their mother and to protect the palace, especially Mine since she developed her new power. Shippo, Kirara, and Jaken where awaiting orders from Kiyoshi as soon as he and Sutefanii where finished speaking. Sesshoumaru looked off into the horizon wondering how he was going to save Rin.

"Be safe little brother" Sango gave Kohaku a hug "You'll find her, I know she's alive and well."

Kohaku nodded, silently thanking his sister for her kind words and faith. He looked over at Sesshoumaru "We're ready whenever you are Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Lets go."

Sesshoumaru jumped heading down the path to the base of the mountain. Inuyasha, Miroku, Kohaku, and Sutefanii followed with amazing speed and the group traveled as quickly as they could to the forest surrounding what was left of Mt. Hakurei.


	10. Chapter 10 Rays of Light

**Chapter Ten – Rays of Light**

The afternoon sun reached its peak once the group entered the outskirts of the forest. Thick vines hung from the trees letting little sunlight pass through. The grass was ankle high and starting to turn yellow from the change in season. They would not arrive at the base of Mr. Hakurei until nightfall the following the day.

"_How are we going to rescue Rin? We'll follow Naraku's scent while I can still smell him, but after that who knows? If Sesshoumaru gets too weak and I turn into a human again that'll leave four humans to whatever he has waiting for us."_

"Care to share what you're thinking my friend?"

Inuyasha turned to the smiling monk and shook his head "What are you smiling about?

"Nothing. I'm sorry if I disturbed you. I thought you were wondering how we were going to pull this off and figured you would like to run some ideas past me."

"Of course I'm thinking about that, but we have no idea what we're dealing with. We're just going to have to wait and see."

Kohaku's stomach turned overhearing his comrade's conversation. Inuyasha was right, they had no idea what they were walking into, plus Inuyasha, Lord Sesshoumaru, and Sutefanii would be considerably weaker once the battle began.

"_Poor Kohaku, I can't imagine how he feels right now. Lord Sesshoumaru either, Rin is like a daughter to him."_ Sutefanii continued to walk in silence listening for any one trying to follow them. _"We'll save her and put all of this behind us. Maybe we'll even finish off Naraku"_ her heart pumped faster at the thought of him.

A few feet ahead Sesshoumaru stopped and took out Toukijin _"This can't be!"_ Standing in front of Sesshoumaru was his father, Inu no Taishou, with So'unga in his hand. The Great Dog Demon smiled and raised his sword "You wanted to challenge me for power Sesshoumaru, you finally have your chance" and charged. The others looked in amazement as Sesshoumaru battled his father.

"How is this possible?! Father stop …" the arrow crossed a few inches in front of Inuyasha's face before hitting the tree next to him. Looking to his right Inuyasha's heart sank when he turned to find Kikyo. "But you're dead … I held you in my arms as you died." The priestess remained expressionless as she pulled out another arrow and continued to strike. Dodging, Inuyasha looked around and saw that everyone was engaged in battle. Miroku was evading two older looking monks who both possessed Wind Tunnel's, Kohaku was fighting off a band of demon slayers, and Sutefanii was deflecting blade attacks from Kagura. "All right what the Hell is going on here?" he screamed, but his friends were too busy to answer.

"You let us die" the miko replied in between attacks. "You abandoned us and for that we were slain."

Inuyasha was shaken to the core _"How can this be happening, how are they all alive? Is this Rafu and Naraku's doing?"_ He kept dodging Kikyo's arrows and refused to draw Tetsusaiga, he did not want to be responsible for killing Kikyo a third time.

"What's wrong Sesshoumaru? Have you become weak over the years?" The Dog General taunted as their weapons crashed.

Sesshoumaru knew the manifestation was trying to distract him so that it could deliver a fatal blow. _"Think! How are you going to destroy an enemy that's not even real?"_

"It wasn't me! I was under Naraku's control I didn't mean to kill you all, please stop this!" Kohaku jumped out of his fathers way. He was terrified and fought the urge to throw up _"I'm so sorry, all of you please forgive me."_

"Who are you? How are we one in the same when I've never seen you before?"

Kagura laughed and threw another dancing blade at Sutefanii "We can't be one if you refuse to acknowledge I existed. Why have you not asked anyone about me?"

"WIND TUNNEL!" The eldest monk shouted.

"Enough Grandfather! I am not your enemy, why do you and father attack me?" Miroku jumped into one of the trees and immediately back flipped off of the branch to avoid his fathers staff. "I don't want to hurt you!" The monk landed on the ground with his father to one side and his grandfather on the other. _"I don't want to hurt them. How will I …"_ Miroku noticed his grandfathers' foot disappearing in the sunlight "It's the darkness of the forest" he mumbled.

"Time for you to suffer the same fate as your father Miroku" his grandfather said.

All at once the monks released their Wind Tunnel's. Miroku's father and grandfather aimed theirs at him while he aimed his toward the sky. Leaves, vines, branches, and even whole trees were being sucked into Miroku's right hand. He was fighting for air since his body was being pulled in two directions _"Come on! Disappear." _One by one the apparitions began to vanish as sunlight spread throughout the forest. Miroku closed his Wind Tunnel when he was able to take in a breath. Shock from their battle did not subside right away. Everyone stood in the protection of the sun until someone could finally speak.

"I'll carry Miroku and Kohaku on my back, you take Sutefanii and we'll stay above the forest to avoid going through that again. As long as we're not in the shadow of the trees we should be fine."

Sesshoumaru nodded agreeing with Inuyasha, they had to clear this forest and reach the river if they wanted to make it near Mt. Hakurei before the sunset.

Inuyasha flew as far as he could in between leaps to ensure their safety while Sesshoumaru soared miles above them. Sutefanii was still shaking after her encounter with Kagura _"Get control of yourself! Lord Sesshoumaru taught you better then this, he expects more out of you. Don't let a stupid woman get the best of your senses." _

Making sure he was out of Inuyasha's range, Sesshoumaru stopped carrying Sutefanii at his side and held her into his chest with one arm around her waist and hooking the other under her left arm extending to her right shoulder. He pulled her in close and whispered into her ear "Breath … feel the rhythm of my chest against your back and copy it. I'll explain who that woman was later." Closing her eyes and relaxing into his chest Sutefanii followed every inhale and exhale. She felt his heart quicken as the back of her head fell over his right shoulder and her arms grabbed hold of his wrists. The two held on to each other like that for quite some time before Sesshoumaru realized Sutefanii had stopped shaking and was calmly breathing again. He released his arms and carried her at his side again.

Landing in the field between the forest and a stream the group walked north until they reached a lake resting at the foot of large rocky hill with a waterfall. Once atop the hill they could see the jagged remains of their destination in the distance. The companions journeyed along the river and came to a clearing before the forests of Mt. Hakurei. Inuyasha and Miroku came back from fishing just as Kohaku got their campfire going.

Miroku looked at the sunset and sighed "Looks as though the mountain has stolen our sun." Frowning he thought _"It almost looks as though the rays of light are being swallowed by the pointed teeth of Mt. Hakurei … how ironic that our little ray of sunshine currently resides in the same belly."_

Sutefanii stood behind Sesshoumaru waiting for the right time to ask him about the woman she saw in her dreams and battled in the forest. When she finally worked up enough nerve to ask him he cut her off and spoke without turning around.

"Her name was Kagura of the Wind. Before I tell you anything else you must rest."

Knowing when to challenge Sesshoumaru and when to walk away, Sutefanii bowed and headed back to the fire. She found a comfortable spot on the ground, shut her eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11 Kagura's Will

**Chapter Eleven – Kagura's Will**

Inuyasha smelled the smoke of the ashes and rubbed his eyes _"Here we go again."_ He stood up, stretched, and went to find more firewood. Rummaging through the forest he looked up at the sky and thought of Kikyo _"Does that forest play on peoples fears, or does it bring to light how the dead truly feel?"_ Back at camp he placed more wood on the fire and made sure it would burn for the rest of the night. His friends were still sound asleep with Sesshoumaru resting against a log further out in front. Inuyasha sat down alongside his tree and closed his eyes. Instead of thinking about what the ghost of Kikyo said he thought of how she looked in his arms when she died and all the kindness she emanated in her smile and words. He was thankful for Kikyo, because of her he had Kagome.

The wind brushed Sutefanii's check waking her up. Twilight was signaling the new day and she would always be awake to welcome it. She walked down to the river and splashed her face with the cold water and took a few drinks. Afterwards she let her hair down to run her fingers through it before spending another day with it all up and out of her face.

He watched her pull her hair up into a bun and head back to the others _"The opportunity will present itself."_ Sesshoumaru stood up and looked at the horizon. After today they would have until the end of tomorrow to save Rin. Tonight will let him know how vulnerable he would be from the mountains essence, giving him a chance to figure out how they would approach Naraku and Rafu.

"Hey Sesshoumaru! Are you ready or what?" Inuyasha waved to his half brother to come and join them so that they could continue through the forest. All day the friends hiked over fallen trees, large rocks, and through streams. Each step left Inuyasha, Sutefanii, and Sesshoumaru weaker until they reached the base of the mountain. Nightfall was upon them again and Miroku got a tiny fire started to avoid attracting any attention.

"How's everyone feeling?"

"Fine Kohaku, just a little out of breathe" replied Inuyasha slightly frustrated.

"Yeah, and a little dizzy" Sutefanii pinched her eyes shut hoping to make the spinning stop.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"We wont be nearly as effected by Mt. Hakurei as we thought. Sutefanii come with me for a moment."

Still a little dizzy she followed Sesshoumaru away from the mountain and back into the trees so that they would have some privacy.

"She was a detachment of Naraku" Sesshoumaru started "Kagura was a wind sorceress and the second detachment from Naraku. However, she despised him and continually helped either myself or Inuyasha discover his weaknesses. Kagura longed to be free, but Naraku kept her heart with him at all times, threatening to kill her should she ever betray him."

"But she was betraying him by helping you and your half brother."

"Yes, but she would still carry out his orders whenever he needed her. Nonetheless she openly defied him by saving Kohaku's life and meeting with Inuyasha. On her way back to Naraku he cornered her and offered her freedom. He gave Kagura back her heart long enough to poison it with miasma" Sutefanii's eyes grew wide "I sensed Kagura and Naraku's miasma and searched for her hoping to save her life. In the end I realized Tenseiga would not help and she died smiling as the wind took her body."

Looking down at her feet Sutefanii asked "Why does she haunt me?"

"Because you carry her spirit. For whatever reason her soul needs to finish something and you are the one to do it."

Without looking at Sesshoumaru she slowly walked back to camp _"I have to die so that one of my friends can live …"_ letting out only a few tears, she decided when the time was right she would venture alone and save Rin.


	12. Chapter 12 Traitor

**Chapter Twelve – Traitor**

"The wind is getting worse! Think you can do something about this Sutefanii?"

"That's what Naraku wants me to do! This wind is not from the land it's demonic. Once I try to control it Naraku will know we're here."

Miroku and Sutefanii had scouted ahead to sense any traps or pick up Naraku's essence and see which way he took Rin.

"Lets get back to the others!" Miroku shouted.

They made their way down the south side of the mountain where Kohaku was sharpening his Kusarikama and Inuyasha was strategizing with Sesshoumaru.

"There's a wind barrier at the top, if I try to manipulate it Naraku will get a warning we're here. Our best way in is to force through it on our own strength and then sense for him once we're inside."

"Sounds good to me, let's get moving." Inuyasha swung his right shoulder around in a circle to crack it.

Making their way to the mountain Sesshoumaru grabbed Sutefanii's arm and turned her toward him "What did she tell you?"

Sutefanii gave Sesshoumaru an emotionless stair and answered "Nothing. She appeared in one of my dreams and then we fought in the forest, that's all."

"_She's lying"_ Sesshoumaru released her and they climbed up Mt. Hakurei.

The afternoon was spent penetrating the wind barrier, grunting and pulling their way over the lip of the mountain trying to avoid being blown back to the western lands. Inuyasha remembered the battle inside of Mt. Hakurei as if it happened yesterday. Laughing, he thought to himself _"At least its Rin I'm saving and not that stupid wolf Kouga."_

"Can anyone sense him?" whispered Sutefanii. She was already feeling weak and could no longer sense anything. One attack was all she had left before her powers were gone and she would rely on her human strength.

"Not really, I'm surprised I haven't transformed into a human."

"He took her to the bottom, I'll be able to tell which direction once we get there." Without facing the others Sesshoumaru started to climb down into the stomach of the mountain.

Another two hours passed before the group reached the bottom and were surrounded with tunnels leading in different directions.

"Should we split up?"

"I don't think so Sutefanii. Naraku wants us separated, it would be easier for him to attack in his weakened state" Kohaku remembered how he did this to Inuyasha and his sister when he was under Naraku's control.

"They went this way" Sesshoumaru pointed to the cave with the biggest mouth.

"Okay then. Everyone keep your eyes peeled" Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga, however, his aura was too weak to have the sword transform.

"_It's now or never, please forgive me Lord Sesshoumaru"_ legs shaking, Sutefanii looked at Kohaku walking slightly behind her, spun around, and kicked him as hard as she could in his chest.

Kohaku fell backwards in shock of what happened and tried to regain his breath. Running to his fallen comrade Miroku guarded him from further attack "Sutefanii what's the meaning of this?"

Inuyasha approached Sutefanii with caution "What the Hell has gotten into you …" with a small wind attack from her sais she disarmed him and then sent him flying into Sesshoumaru.

"Sutefanii!" Sesshoumaru growled.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshoumaru, but I can't let anyone else save her" using what was left of her power she called upon the demonic wind from above to shake the inside of the Mt. Hakurei. Rocks fell all around the travelers as the doorway to Rin's captivity was blocked with Sutefanii running down the tunnel. The last thing she heard before the rocks sealed the entrance was Inuyasha screaming traitor.

"Traitor!" Inuyasha continued to scream as he tried to break apart the rocks closing up the tunnel with Tetsusaiga.

"Are you okay Kohaku?" Miroku asked helping him onto his feet."

"Yes, I'm fine, but what the Hell got into her?"

"We have other problems at the moment" Sesshoumaru turned around to see demons flying out of the other passageways on the attack.

"She used the demonic winds to trigger the warning signal" Miroku yelled to Inuyasha.

"When I get my hands on her I'll rip her throat out with my claws! Let's take care of these demons quickly!"

"_There's a light up ahead. Stop running and regain some breath before sneaking up on the opening. Don't give away your position."_ Hiding behind one of the boulders Sutefanii crouched down and slowed her breathing down. She hadn't felt this weak in six years, coming to this era strengthened her demonic energy and fitness. Without her power she felt like part of her soul was missing "No time for this, focus and find Rin," she came out from behind the rock and crawled to the source of the light.

Miroku placed the beads back over his hand as Kohaku wiped the blood off of his Kusarikama.

"Any chance one of these other caves will lead us to Rin?" Inuyasha turned to Sesshoumaru.

"No, we have to break through these rocks and save both Rin and Sutefanii."

"What?! She's a traitor Sesshoumaru you honestly think …" Sesshoumaru grabbed his half brother by the neck and lifted him to his eye level.

"Deep down we both know she would never betray us, she knows something we don't and we have to help her" he dropped Inuyasha on the ground and took out Toukijin.

"Sesshoumaru" standing up "If she attacks us again I won't hesitate to kill her."

"Neither will I Lord Sesshoumaru" Kohaku walked next to Inuyasha.

Not facing the others Sesshoumaru nodded his head in agreement, took his sword, and began to slice through the rocks. Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kohaku joined him and within a half an hour they had cut through the rocks and charged down the hallway.

Rin was tied by her arms between two poles and was unconscious. Sutefanii was using a stonewall for cover as she overheard their conversation.

"The demons were released, they're getting closer. How much longer Rafu?"

"Do you see where the moonlight is? Once it is aligned with her body she will awaken from the spell and that's when you must strike her with the blade."

"Interesting" looking at the old priest "If this doesn't work I can always plunge the sword into your body and steal your immortality, correct?"

Looking at Naraku in horror Rafu replied "No! Even if one drop of impure blood touches this blade it will be rendered useless" regaining his composure "Besides, the only sword that can kill me was destroyed by The Great Dog General more then 250 years ago."

Naraku turned to the entryway of the cave "I can sense Sesshoumaru, he's the only one powerful enough to still carry some kind of aura. We must hurry!"

"Five more minutes and the moonlight will be over her."

"_GO!" _Sutefanii sprinted from the wall and ran straight for Rin, sais drawn ready to cut her down.

The first tentacle pierced through her left shoulder and the other one stabbed her in the ribs underneath her heart _"No I was so close."_ Gasping for air_ "Use your sais, cut him, come on!"_

Smirking, Naraku pulled back his flesh and released Sutefanii from the wall "You'll be dead in a few minutes. Just close your eyes and let the miasma take over."

"Hey Naraku! Why don't you pick on someone your own size?" Inuyasha jumped from the ledge and ran towards him full force.

"I don't have time for this" throwing his arm into the air he released numerous saimyosho.

As fast as the hell wasps were appearing Miroku, Kohaku, and Inuyasha were destroying them. Sesshoumaru was slicing his way to Naraku when a small voice distracted him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" A groggy and weak Rin opened her eyes and saw her Lord walking to Naraku.

Letting out an evil laugh Naraku released the Itonami sword and it hurled toward a defenseless Rin.

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru howled, but before he could react Sutefanii was already standing in front of Rin, arms outstretched glairing at the swords wielder.

Slowly the blade wrapped around Sutefanii's body embedding itself into her. Anger surged through Naraku and he pulled the sword back cutting hundreds of wounds into her. When the Itonami sword fully retracted it began to shake violently and glow bright white, right before their eyes the sword shattered.

Rafu and Naraku escaped when the light from the sword erupted taking the saimyosho with them. Realizing he had runaway Inuyasha cursed under his breath, but turned his attention to his injured friend "And I thought you betrayed us."

Blood leaked out from all over Sutefanii's body, she was cold to the touch and looked incredibly pale "You should know me better" she whispered, "Is Rin all right?"

"I'm fine, thank you Sutefanii" Kohaku was cutting Rin down.

He grabbed his bride and pressed her as hard as he could against his body "I'll never let him touch you again, ever. I love you so much!" They kissed and walked to Sesshoumaru who was kneeling next to Sutefanii.

She smiled at all of her friends and said as loudly as she could "Don't be upset, I had to do this. She told me I would be free and that you all would survive this encounter. I have no regrets" Sutefanii faced Sesshoumaru "I'm sorry I lied to you" breathing in deeply "But I'm happy you're not injured." Closing her eyes and letting the cold take over she thought _"I'm happy I got to see you one last time."_

"Sesshoumaru" Miroku placed a hand on his shoulder "If they haven't appeared by now they wont. She's not meant to be resurrected."

Sesshoumaru waited ten minutes after Sutefanii died to try and use Tenseiga on her. Howling in angst his gathered all of his energy and stabbed the sword through what was left of Sutefanii's heart.


	13. Chapter 13 Someone To Protect

**Chapter Thirteen – Someone To Protect**

"Mom! Mine's acting like a jerk! She keeps threatening me with her supremacy claws attack!!"

"Yasuo is lying I wasn't doing anything!"

"SIT SIT SIT!!"

Kagome turned a dark shade of red and glared at the two children standing in front of her who were very wide eyed and appeared to be in shock.

"You children are very lucky that command doesn't work on you like it did for your father. Now, if I hear one more complaint about anything you're going to your room and you will not come out until we leave … understand?!"

Yasuo and Mine nodded terrified of making their mother even angrier then she was.

"Run along and no more fighting" Kagome turned back to Miroku to continue their conversation "Sorry about that, kids!"

"I don't know how you do it … I don't know how I'm going to do it …" Miroku looked almost sick to his stomach and Kagome laughed.

"What are you laughing about?"

"I think Miroku just realized he's going to be a father" Kagome answered Inuyasha still giggling.

"Yeah … feels like you got hit between the eyes, right?"

"More like a punch in the gut."

The fiddles and flutes began to play again with the guitars joining little by little creating a joyous and quick paced jig. All of the guests grabbed their partners and started spinning, jumping, dipping, practically throwing each other around the dance area. Rin could be heard laughing the loudest as she clung to Kohaku hoping he didn't twirl her too out of control.

"Uncle Miroku can we go dance?" Mine looked at him coyly and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Did she learn that from you?!" Inuyasha growled.

"No! I swear since our wedding I've stopped my perverted ways unless directly towards my wife!" Miroku raised his hands in defense against the half demon.

"I'm such a lucky woman" Sango laughed as she locked her arms around her husbands.

"What did I do papa?"

"Nothing … I'll tell you when you're older."

"Sango do you mind?"

"Not at all Miroku, you and Mine go have fun."

"Aunt Sango, can you tell us about the time you, mom, dad, and Uncle Miroku slain the Dark Priestess?"

"Yeah can you? Please!"

Smiling "Sure thing boys" Sango grabbed Yasuo and Kanaye by the hands "I'll catch up with you two later" she whispered to Inuyasha and Kagome as the twins lead her to a near by table.

"Feel like dancing?"

Kagome nodded holding onto her husbands hand as they walked toward the commotion "How's Sesshoumaru?"

Inuyasha sighed "He's fine. The cave was the most emotion I've ever seen him portray. Even after she started moving once he pulled the sword out of her body he went back to being his calm expressionless self."

"How do you think that happened? I didn't know Tenseiga could save someone like that."

"I don't think it's suppose to. I wonder if the sword still works."

"What do you mean?"

"Well … what if he infused her body with the swords ability to heal? What if that's how she came back? I don't know if Tenseiga has its power anymore."

Stopping in her tracks Kagome looked at Inuyasha "Do you really think that's possible?"

"Maybe. Let's go kill someone and see if the sword works!"

"INUYASHA!"

Picking Kagome up bridal style Inuyasha ran into the middle of the dance and started spinning his wife the rhythm of the music.

From the porch of the castle Sesshoumaru watched as people drank, ate, danced, and when inspired, sang in his garden.

"You should be down there enjoying yourself my Lord" Sutefanii appeared in the doorway leading into the back hallway of the palace.

"Why are you out of bed? You're still too injured to be walking around. I could tell attending the ceremony was difficult for you."

Sesshoumaru spoke harshly and would not look at her _"Can he still be angry with me for lying and trying to protect them?"_ Sutefanii looked down in shame "I was fine my Lord, but I do need rest" she turned around walked back inside.

"_Stubborn woman" _releasing his breath he walked down to the gardens and stood next to Kiyoshi "What are your feelings toward Sutefanii?"

Gasping in shock, Kiyoshi looked at Sesshoumaru slightly puzzled.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes "I'll make the question simpler. When I returned carrying Sutefanii I could sense your longing, and the pain you felt when you saw she was injured. Do you love her?"

Staring wide eyed out towards the dance floor Kiyoshi took a deep breath and nodded 'yes.'

"I see" mused Sesshoumaru "Have you expressed these feelings to her?"

"My Lord" gaining some composure "She is the closest person to me in this castle, I would do anything to make her my wife" sighing "But, I know her heart is elsewhere. If the only love I receive from her is that of a dear friend, then I shall be content until the day I die." Kiyoshi waited for a reaction, finding none he ventured cautiously "Why do you ask about my feelings toward Sutefanii my Lord?"

"No reason" turning away Sesshoumaru walked around the castle's edge until he reached the front. He stood at the front gate looking out over the land he ruled.

"My Lord?"

Sutefanii was a few feet behind him. Staying silent and not facing her he hoped she would turn around and go back into the palace.

Gaining courage, she spoke praying her words wouldn't fall on deaf ears "Lord Sesshoumaru, I am sorry for lying and endangering everyone. My actions were not out of glory or pride, but out of protection and love for my friends. The night before we left Kagura came to me in a dream and told me if I let 'him' save her 'he' would die. I couldn't risk that him being you. The others are dear to me, but" Sutefanii looked down "I need you. If you were to ever die I'm not sure what my purpose would be." Turning red "Please forgive me my Lord. I had your best interest at heart." Sesshoumaru continued his silence and facing forward. Sutefanii bowed and started heading back to the castle.

"He loves you. You know that don't you?"

Spinning around Sutefanii saw Sesshoumaru looking at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes. I know Kiyoshi loves me. You can see it in his eyes when he looks at me."

"And how do you feel about him?"

Pausing for a moment she smiled and said "He is very special to me."

"_Don't show her that hurt, keep your face still!"_

"I love him dearly, but not the way a husband and wife love."

Sesshoumaru faced forward again "You should get some rest."

Sutefanii bowed and walked into the palace.

"_Someone to protect … that's what's funny though, I don't have to protect her … but I do need her."_

Sighing, he headed back to the gardens and watched the rest of the wedding reception until only Rin and Kohaku were left on the dance floor swaying back and forth to a song that had no music.


	14. Chapter 14 Twilight

**Chapter Fourteen – Twilight**

The soft touch of the twilight winds graced Sutefanii's face as she opened her eyes. Her body still ached from the wounds inflicted by the Itonami sword as she stretched and pulled the winter blue kimono over her shoulders. The garment had large white cuffs fading into icicle blue coloring decorated with navy bellflowers that reached her waist before solidifying into a dark blue and extending to the bottom of her ankles. Sutefanii had some trouble tying the belt due to being bandaged. Once tied she looked at her hands knowing that her arms, hands, legs, and abdomen would be scarred for the rest of her life from the heat of Tenseiga's healing energy cauterizing her wounds. Exhaling she walked down the hall, out the back of the castle, and to the center of the gardens where the gazebo stood covered in lilies. Sutefanii was only in the gazebo for a short while before sensing him.

Standing in silence the two watched the grey clouds move slowly over the sky, there would be no sunrise today, only overcast. Regardless, both continued to look past the clouds where dawn normally arrived admiring the start of the day.

"Are you still angry with me Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"No" he looked at her watching the horizon and noticed how slender the nape of her neck was and how tan she looked underneath the blue kimono. His eyes traveled around her shoulder and down her arm where he stopped at her bandaged forearm and right hand. Sesshoumaru sighed _"Just tell her …"_

"I never got the chance to thank you for saving my life" Sutefanii wanted to say something since the way he was looking at her made her anxious "Kagura was right. Thanks to Tenseiga offering me a small amount of its energy I am not only alive, but I have complete control over my powers. I don't need to worry about any more accidents, I'm finally free of my emotions guiding my abilities" she faced Sesshoumaru and gave him her best half smile hoping he would nod and dismiss her so that she could escape the awkwardness.

Sesshoumaru closed the gap between them and placed a hand on her face stroking the check with his thumb.

All of the air fled from her body and she stood before him tense, wide eyed, and shaky _"What is he doing?"_

"Stay with me" he whispered and cupped her face with both his hands "Stay by my side and don't hide anything from me again. I need you to."

Sutefanii gently grabbed his elbows and traveled up his arms to where his hands held her face. Tearful she swung her arms around his neck and pressed as hard as she could against his body "I'll stay Sesshoumaru, for as long as we need each other I'll stay."

Wrapping his arms around her waist she moved hers around his chest and rested her head in the middle while he placed his on top.

"We'll go after Naraku with the others. I want him dead before we further anything, agreed?"

She shook her head yes and broke away from him "I'm well enough to leave tomorrow."

For the first time she saw him smile a little and let out a small laugh "We'll head out tomorrow."

Side by side they walked through the gardens and back to the castle where she continued to rest and regain strength while Sesshoumaru spoke with the others about traveling together and finally putting an end to Naraku.


	15. Chapter 15 Longing

**Chapter Fifteen – Longing**

"Shippo is being such a good sport about the kids spending the night with him, he'll be ready to travel in a couple of weeks I'm sure."

"Yeah, he's come a long way since we first met him" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome and pulled her into him "I can't believe we've known each other for almost ten years" he nuzzled her check and kissed her neck.

"Unreal isn't it? Time just flew by" she wrapped her arms around her husband and held him close "We still have another seventy to go, so no getting killed, all right?"

Inuyasha picked up Kagome and laid her down on the bed "All right" kissing her softly "As soon as Shippo is healed you three hurry and catch up to us, okay?"

Placing her hand behind his head "Do you even have to ask?" she pulled him down to her and kissed him as though it would be their last time.

"What about Kohaku?" Miroku found the knot in Sango's left shoulder and started kneading "Is he okay with leaving Rin so shortly after their marriage?"

"He would much rather leave Rin for a period of time then to risk Naraku kidnapping her again" Sango relaxed into Miroku's chest after he successfully rubbed the muscle into submission "Besides, Kohaku is leaving with Kagome and Shippo once Shippo's wounds are healed. He'll have two weeks of married life before he joins the rest of you."

"I wish you could be there with me Sango" Miroku whispered into her ear and held her as tight as he could without hurting the unborn child "We've been through so much, you should be there for the final battle to relish in our victory."

Turning and resting her forehead atop of his "Miroku, you don't have much time left before the wind tunnel kills you" fighting back tears "I will savor no glory of victory if you're not there. I don't care if I'm at the final battle or not, I only care that my husband is around for grandchildren in twenty years."

Kissing his wife, Miroku, held her by candle light while letting a few tears stream down his face _"I love you Sango, and I will be here in twenty years, I promise you."_

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru was reading over different scrolls on demons, weapons, locations, anything he thought Naraku would use to become invincible.

Without saying a word she closed the door behind her and walked to where Sesshoumaru was kneeling by the fire. Sitting down next to him she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes.

"We shall return quickly. Naraku is running out of places to hid and he's weakening."

She let the silence hang between them for a few moments "Thank you for everything Lord Sesshoumaru, without you …" Rin stopped speaking to suppress her tears, looking up "well, I wouldn't be here without you."

Kissing her forehead lightly Sesshoumaru turned back to his scrolls and Rin bowed before standing up and leaving his bedroom.

"Is everything all right with Rin, Sesshoumaru?"

Placing the scrolls down and standing up, he walked over to his bed and climbed in "She is fine."

Sutefanii closed the door behind her. Crawling into bed next to him she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep in his arms.

Holding her with one arm and stroking her hair with the other, Sesshoumaru kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes _"Should we not make it through this, I will die knowing I at least got to hold you for one night_."

Kohaku woke to the sun rising and looked over at his sleeping wife. He knew Sesshoumaru would be awake by now and wanted to help the others with their departure "Rin. Wake up sweetheart we have to go say good-bye."

"You go say good-bye I want to sleep."

"Rin!"

"All right!" She glanced at Kohaku and started laughing.

"You're so lazy in the morning, why did I marry such a lazy woman in the morning?" Kohaku teased and tickled his wife sending her into squeals.

"Stop it!" laughing "come on lets go!"

Emerging from their room ten minutes later, the couple walked to the front of the castle to see Mine and the twins hugging Inuyasha.

"When will you be back?"

"As soon as I can Mine. Take care of your brothers once your mother leaves. I'm putting you in charge."

"I will papa" Mine squeezed her father as hard as she could.

"Boys" placing one hand on their shoulders "Protect your aunt Sango, all right? No messing around. You're mother and I will be gone for a while and I want you two to act like men and protect the castle with Kiyoshi."

"Yes Sir!"

"Yes Dad."

"Take care Miroku" Kohaku shook the monks hand and gave him a hug "I'll see you in about two weeks."

Miroku nodded and gave his wife one last kiss good-bye.

Waving at Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Sutefanii as they made their way down the mountain, Kagome felt the longing in heart for many reasons. She wanted to be with her husband and continue their adventures without worry for their children. She wanted Sango to be with her when she made the journey to catch up with Inuyasha and their friends. She wanted everyone to be safe and happy. But mostly she wanted Naraku dead. Each of her friends had a different longing in their heart, however, it is their common desire to see Naraku destroyed that keeps them united and continuing the fight.

"One day" Kagome said aloud "I long for the one day ..."

"I know" Sango touched her arm as Shippo came around the other side of Kagome. The three friends watched as the group disappeared into the forest and out of sight.


End file.
